Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, clothes dryers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, can have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber having an access opening through which laundry items are placed in the treating chamber for treating. The laundry treating appliance can have a controller that implements a number of pre-programmed cycles of operation having one or more operating parameters.
In some laundry treating appliances, the dispenser is in the form of a drawer that slides in/out of the appliance. Such dispensers typically have one or more reservoirs or cups in which single doses of treating chemistry can be received when the drawer is open. The aesthetic appearance and experience of operating the dispenser drawer can be an important factor that contributes to the overall user satisfaction.